You're My Foreignay
You're My Foreignay is a segment that premiered on 24 February 2014 and concluded on 29 March 2014. It is a beauty pageant and talent contest for pure female foreigners who are 100% Filipino at heart. It is the spin-off to and the female counterpart of the Eat Bulaga! segment You're My Foreignoy, ''which is for male foreigners with a Filipino heart. These fun and one-of-a-kind segments were well-received by the public for promoting Filipino culture by showing how foreigners loved the Philippines enough to learn its language and assimilate its cultural orientation. Coined and popularized by Joey de Leon, the title of the segment is a portmanteau of the words "foreigner" and "Pinay". Twenty-one-year-old Son Yung Kuk (also known as Shine Kuk) of South Korea was proclaimed as the winner of the competition. Ieva Vedeckyte of Lithuania was named as the first runner-up, while Dasuri Choi of South Korea was bagged the title of second runner-up. Dasuri Choi was a notable contestant who used to be a backup dancer and choreographer for many popular K-pop groups prior to joining the competition. Grand winner Son Yung Kuk also later entered the Philippine showbiz industry; she became a regular cast member of ABS-CBN's gag show ''Banana Sundae ''in 2017. Overview '''Contestant selection' The contest was open to pure female foreigners who are 100% Filipino at heart. Contestants must know decent information about the Philippines and be able to pronounce words and phrases well enough. They must also be able to perform a Filipino-inspired talent for the competition. Daily rounds Each daily round featured two new contestants. In the interview portion, the contestants attempted to properly pronounce a challenging Filipino word. They were then asked to deliver a famous Tagalog movie quote properly and with feelings. The contestants finally showed their Filipino-inspired performance in the talent portion. The criteria of judging were as follows: * 30% – Personality * 50% – Talent * 20% – Wit and charm The winners of the daily rounds received ₱20,000 and advanced to the weekly finals of the competition. Weekly finals The weekly finals occurred on Saturdays after the daily rounds. The daily winners once again competed against each other in the weekly finals. In the interview portion, the contestants attempted to properly pronounce a challenging Filipino word. They were then asked to deliver a famous Tagalog movie quote properly and with feelings. This time, the movie quote was acted out by Eat Bulaga! ''hosts Isabelle Daza and Ryzza Mae Dizon. The contestants finally showed their Filipino-inspired performance in the talent portion. The weekly winners received ₱100,000 and advanced to the grand finals of the competition. Each weekly winner became the representative of one of the island groups of the Philippines—Luzon, Visayas, and Mindanao—in the grand finals. A Dabarkads Choice special award were also given out based on the number of likes on the contestants' photos on the official Facebook page of ''Eat Bulaga!. Wildcard rounds (Lakambini) The week-long wildcard rounds was held from 17 March to 21 March 2014. Some contestants who lost in previous rounds were given the opportunity to compete in the segment once more. The contestants showed their Filipino-inspired performance in the talent portion again. They were then asked to properly pronounce a challenging Filipino word and finally deliver a well-known Tagalog movie quote. The wildcard round contestants were called "lakambini". The seven wildcard winners immediately advanced to the grand finals of the competition, joining the three representatives of Luzon, Visayas, and Mindanao. Grand finals The grand finals was held on Saturday, 29 March 2014. The Luzon, Visayas, and Mindanao representatives as well as the seven "lakambini" made up the ten grand finalists of the competition's final round. For the final time, the contestants attempted to properly pronounce a challenging Filipino word in the interview portion. They were then asked to deliver a famous Tagalog movie quote properly and with feelings. The movie quote was acted out by Eat Bulaga! ''hosts Isabelle Daza and Ryzza Mae Dizon. The contestants finally showed their Filipino-inspired performance in the talent portion. The panel of judges included Department of Tourism chief promotions officer Francisco Lardizabal, actor Richard Gutierrez, newscaster Mel Tiangco, actress Heart Evangelista, and Miss Universe 2012 first runner-up Janine Tugonon. The criteria of judging were as follows: * 30% – Personality * 50% – Talent * 20% – Wit and charm Twenty-one-year-old Son Yung Kuk (also known as Shine Kuk) of South Korea was proclaimed as the winner of the competition, receiving ₱100,000 in cash prize and other prizes. Meanwhile, Ieva Vedeckyte of Lithuania was named as the first runner-up and Dasuri Choi of South Korea was announced as the second runner-up. Dasuri also won the Best in Talent award for her excellent performance of the Filipino folk dance binasuan. Marianna Henud of Italy was given the special Dabarkads Choice Award after receiving the most likes on an online Facebook poll. '''Results chart' Daily rounds and weekly finals Each daily round featured two new contestants who must compete against one another. The winners of the daily rounds advanced to the weekly finals of the competition. The weekly finals occurred on Saturdays after the daily rounds. Winners advanced to the grand finals of the competition. Each weekly winner became the representative of one of the island groups of the Philippines—Luzon, Visayas, and Mindanao—in the grand finals. Week of 24 February–1 March (Luzon) Week of 3 March–8 March (Visayas) Week of 10 March–15 March (Mindanao) Wildcard rounds (Lakambini) The week-long wildcard rounds were held from 17 March to 21 March 2014. Some of the contestants who lost in previous rounds were given the opportunity to compete in the segment once more. The wildcard round contestants were called "lakambini". The seven winners immediately advanced to the grand finals of the competition, joining the three representatives of Luzon, Visayas, and Mindanao. Grand finals The grand finals was held on Saturday, 29 March 2014. The Luzon, Visayas, and Mindanao representatives as well as the seven "lakambini" made up the ten grand finalists of the final round of the competition. Son Yung Kuk of South Korea was declared as the grand winner. List of contestants A total of 30 contestants competed in You're My Foreignay. The contestants are listed in alphabetical order based on their last names. Category:Segments Category:Studio Segments Category:2010s Segments Category:2014 Segments Category:Female Pageants Category:Pageants Category:You're My Foreignoy/Foreignay Category:Tatak Eat Bulaga! Category:Quality Articles